emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3359 (23rd January 2003)
Plot Scott arrives to pick up Zoe. Emily and Paddy are nervous about talking to Debbie about the pig. They chicken out about telling her. Robert teases Debbie, Ollie sticks up for her but Debbie fights back. Zoe takes Scott to the baby shop, saying the social worker thinks that it would be nice for her to buy things for the baby despite her being set on not keeping it. Tricia is shocked to hear that Louise is giving Mill Cottage to Ray's brother. A shop assistant mistakes Scott for Zoe's baby's father. Brian and Katie begin packing. She finds her baby clothes and gets upset. Louise begins getting Ray's things to throw out. Zoe begins to have stomach pains, she asks Chloe to get her some pain killers. Tricia begins to gossip about Louise but Diane puts her in place. Viv, Tricia, Diane and Scott gossip about Zoe and the baby. Zoe realises she's in labor. Chloe phones Scott to get Zoe to hospital. Scott lies to Viv that a friend has broken down and he needs to get them. Scott sits in his car, and tells Ashley that he's fine but the car won't start. Emily check that Ollie is alright, and thanks her for helping Debbie out. Louise rips up their photographs and love letters. Ollie is fuming when Emily reveals that Debbie lied about her mother dying of cancer. Terry kisses Louise but she rejects him. He admits he's fallen for her and leaves. Scott still hasn't arrived and Chloe finally manages to get a taxi. Katie says goodbye to Brian. Ollie meets Debbie in the street with Cain and has a go. Terry apologies to Louise and Louise tells him that if she could care for any man in the world it would be him, but she says that she wants to remain best friends and gives him a peck on the cheek. She admits she never wants a relationship and walks off, Terry cries. Debbie arrives home and heads straight to bed. The midwife informs Zoe she is too far along for a caesaran and will need to give birth naturally. Cast Regular cast *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Ollie Reynolds - Vicky Binns *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Tricia Stokes - Sheree Murphy *Brian Addyman - Martin Reeve *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic (uncredited) *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley Guest cast *Shop Assistant - Emma Phillips *Midwife - Mary Pickin Locations *Hotten Road *Smithy Cottage - Front garden, kitchen and lobby *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Department store *The Woolpack - Public bar *Connelton View - Living room/kitchen *Mill Cottage - Dining room and living room *Home Farm - Living room *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen and exterior *Hotten General Hospital - Zoe's room Notes *Last appearance of Brian Addyman until 17th February 2004. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,420,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2003 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes